


Waking up with you

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Romantic Fluff, WinYu?, mentions of past yutae, the world needs more YuWin, winwin is a shy savage, yuta feels a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: Yuta’s eyes fluttered open and the soft light coming through the white curtains basked the room in light. He let out a soft sigh in his still sleepy state while enjoying his peaceful awakening.That was until he realized where he was and what happened last night. Not to forget, whose arms were wrapped around his waist and against whose chest his head was currently laying.





	Waking up with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic for NCT or even K-pop in general so I’m kinda nervous about posting it. Also English isn’t my first language so don’t be too harsh on me please hehe.  
> I totally fell in love with YuWin and was kinda disappointed at the lack of fics for this ship. I eventually decided to add one myself;) I hope you guys will enjoy it. Happy reading^-^

Yuta’s eyes fluttered open and the soft light coming through the white curtains basked the room in light. He let out a soft sigh in his still sleepy state while enjoying his peaceful awakening. 

That was until he realized where he was and what happened last night. Not to forget, whose arms were wrapped around his waist and against whose chest his head was currently laying.

His eyes slowly casted upwards and he was greeted with the lovely face of none other than Dong Sicheng. His heartrate sped up and Yuta blinked a few times, not fully grasping the situation yet. His thoughts wandered to last night, or wanted to, because Yuta immediately put a halt to those thoughts, afraid it would awaken something else as well.

It couldn’t be later than ten in the morning, Yuta believed. Luckily SM decided to give them a well-deserved week off. That was probably the reason why nobody had bothered to wake them up. Yuta was glad that the door was locked, because he didn’t know what the reactions would be if people saw them like this.

He focused on Sicheng’s face again and carefully reached out with his hand to remove some black strands from his face. The Chinese boy looked really beautiful like this; he looked young and handsome, his slightly plump lips parting as he softly breathed in and out. Yuta felt bad for staring, but he couldn’t really help it.

After feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed when he woke up, those feelings had completely turned around now. A soft smile stretched across Yuta’s lips and he felt a deep feeling of happiness spreading through his whole body. The sudden change in feelings caught him quite off guard since it wasn’t something he had really experienced before. He felt a bit silly, but couldn’t care less. Feeling happy didn’t need to be analyzed.

He actually really wanted Sicheng to wake up. He wanted to see his eyes when they slowly opened, wanted to hear his voice and see his smile. Not only that, but he really wanted to see Sicheng’s expression when he too realized what happened and where he was. Of course he could stare at his face some more, but Yuta was an impatient guy. He decided that there was nothing wrong with taking matters in his own hands. With his hand that was still against Sicheng’s face he took hold of one of the other's hairs. Yuta bit his lip playfully and then he pulled the hair right from his head.

The Chinese boy stirred in his lying position and groaned out an annoyed “Hyung”. He removed his arm from Yuta’s waist and turned around in the small bed. It was not quite the effect Yuta had hoped for, but it had done its work.

Yuta sat upright and couldn’t deny that he actually missed the warmth of Sicheng’s body next to his.

“It’s time to wake up, Winwinnie,” Yuta said in a cheerful way and he looked over his shoulder at the other who was still trying to sleep some more. All the while with a big smile on his face. He knew Sicheng wasn't really a morning person unlike him.

“Mm I don’t want to wake up,” Winwin said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

“Too bad for you.”

“Just let me for a-“

Apparently That was the moment when Sicheng’s mind caught up with his voice. His eyes shot open and his breath got stuck in his throat. Yuta could hear him gasp and gulp right after, as if all images from last night went through his mind in a whirlwind. Sicheng stayed silent after that and Yuta guessed he felt nervous all of a sudden. Which was totally okay - he was a bit nervous himself.

Sicheng turned his head slowly towards the sound of Yuta’s voice and saw the Japanese boy turning away his face quickly and inching towards the end of the bed. Yuta could feel Sicheng’s stare and cheered internally.

“W-where are you going?” Sicheng asked with a soft voice. And Yuta shivered when he heard that his voice was still deep and rough from sleeping. He put his feet on the ground and this time he _did_ look at the boy he spend the night with.

“just to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a- fuck!”

Yuta yelped when his knees gave out underneath him and he had to stabilize himself on the bed with his hands. He hissed softly as his behind throbbed painfully. Okay, he didn’t expect it to be this bad. To his surprise - and annoyance - he heard a snicker from the bed.

“I can’t believe a guy with such a cute face can be such an asshole sometimes,” Yuta groaned as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom when he was sure his legs would be able to take him there.

Sicheng dared to cock his head to the side innocently at that. “What did you say?”

“You. Are. An. Asshole.”

At those words the Chinese boy sent him a grin and Yuta felt like snapping at him. Despite that the happy feeling in his body kept intensifying and he tried to hold back a smile.

“You look pretty,” Sicheng told him then, the grin turning into a warmer smile.

Yuta felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "Shut up," he shot back quickly before closing the bathroom door. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. So much for a romantic moment. Only when his heartbeat had slowed down, he walked towards the sink and mirror, shivering when his bare feet touched the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

Before even looking in the mirror above the sink, he splashed some cold water in his face to clear his head. Drying his face, his towel was still in his hands when his eyes met their counterparts in the mirror. He immediately cringed at how he looked. It wasn’t that he suddenly became insecure about his looks, but his hair was literally all over the place and the bags under his eyes said enough as well.

He wanted to put the towel away, but his eyes widened when he looked at his neck. Right above the place where his shoulder met his neck, there was a hickey. He dropped the towel and turned his neck a bit more to get a better look at it. It wasn’t really dark, but it was still obviously... there.

Yuta hated how his heart skipped a beat at the discovery. It would be a pain to hide it with make-up, but not impossible. He didn’t even know when it happened. Although, now he thought about it, he actually did. He remembered Sicheng dragging his lips from his lips to his neck, gently kissing and nipping the skin there, leaving him sighing in approval. He remembered when Sicheng had suddenly pressed his lips harder against his neck and started to suck, gently at first, but harder as time passed so that a red spot was left. It had felt amazing - Yuta never wanted him to stop. God, if there wasn’t a reason to hide it, he probably wouldn’t have.

He immediately slapped his cheeks telling himself to get a grip on himself. Since when did the Nakamoto Yuta turn into a high school manga character with a crush.

Yuta shot a look at the shower, thinking about taking a cold one, but he decided not to. He had showered last night after all and he didn’t want to waste water just because he couldn’t get his thoughts straight.  Yuta realized that his clothes were still in the bedroom, so after quickly brushing his teeth he found himself in front of the door again.

He surprised himself by not opening it. His hand was lying on the door handle, but somehow he couldn’t muster up the strength to push it down. Normally Yuta was a bold person. He would say whatever came to mind and he didn’t have difficulties with facing the reality of situations. But Yuta also knew that he had never felt this way before. He was happy and felt warm inside. But insecurities clouded his mind as well and he didn’t know how to deal with them. It reminded him of his trainee times, when he was over the moon that he got into SM, but also afraid that he wouldn’t be good enough.

With a deep breath Yuta decided to open the door anyway. He couldn’t keep standing here forever just to avoid the situation.

He was immediately met with Sicheng’s gaze. The boy was still in bed with his phone in his hand. But his attention was not directed to his screen, but entirely to Yuta. If Yuta didn’t know any better, he would almost think that Sicheng was…

“Are you checking me out?”

As if caught, Sicheng rapidly diverted his gaze from Yuta’s form. His cheeks were slightly red and Yuta couldn’t help but feel a bit triumphant. It was nice having someone looking at him like that. It’s been a long time.

Yuta walked up to Sicheng and pinched one of his cheeks. “You’re too cute. How can you be so good at sex. Honestly, it’s too confusing.”

The Chinese boy obviously cringed at the direct word, but after a moment he looked at Yuta and sent him a shy smile. “Because it’s with you. Uh… I think, when you’re with a person you really like, it’s a lot easier.”

The comment took Yuta by surprise. It was so cheesy, yet he appreciated it a lot and it still made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“You’re crazy, you know that,” he said while stretching his hand towards Sicheng. The latter didn’t hesitate and intertwined their fingers. It was a loving gesture, but also a comforting one. Of course Yuta had thought about possible consequences and scenarios that could follow. And Sicheng was definitely way smarter than people gave him credit for. All of Yuta’s worries became a bit less when he was close to the other. It was strange, but really nice as well.

Sicheng then threw the blankets off of his mostly naked body and stood up. He let go of Yuta’s hand for a second, but when he stood before Yuta he immediately took the hand back into his own. It felt natural even though the situation should be - and _was_ slightly - awkward. Their eyes crossed, but Sicheng averted his gaze after a few seconds.

“I will use the bathroom now,” he said and when their eyes met again he smiled.

Yuta could only utter an “okay.” And then the warm hand that was holding his disappeared, along with the boy occupying his thoughts. Not really knowing what to do now he was alone, Yuta decided to put on some clothes and check his phone.

He was just lifelessly scrolling through his Instagram feed when the door opened again and Winwin came in with his bangs slightly wet. Yuta looked at him, but the Chinese boy had a blush on his face as the first thing he did was finding some pants and a shirt.  

The silence after that was quite awkward. Which was pretty strange since they were never like that before. Yuta was naturally extroverted and talked easily to everyone. And because of the fact that they were both not originally Korean and spoke different languages they had something in common and understood each other on a different level. At least that was what Yuta believed. But right now they were both very aware of what happened last night. There was no alcohol, no strange reasons for why it should’ve happened. It just happened. And they both wanted it at that moment.

For the nth time Yuta casted a glance at Sicheng and let out a soft snort immediately after. He got up from his lying position on the bed, walked towards Sicheng and didn’t stop until he was right in front of him. Yuta gently pulled on the other's shirt and enjoyed his obvious panic.

“W-what?”

“Your shirt, Winwinnie.”

“My shirt?”

Yuta let out a laugh. “You’re wearing your shirt inside out.” And to prove the fact he pulled on the label on his collar. “And on the wrong side as well. Are you a child?”

Winwin looked down and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He also huffed an ‘I’m not a child’.

“No. No you’re definitely not a child.”

The silence had become more comfortable as Sicheng fixed his shirt.

“Yuta-hyung?”

The tone in which Sicheng said his name, made Yuta look up. It was asked in a serious, yet soft way. A way that made the Japanese boy’s heart skip a beat. Sicheng was still not looking at him, but when he suddenly did, his eyes were full of doubt, hope. A bit of everything.

“Are we together?”

The question was direct in every way and it somehow felt like a wakeup call for Yuta. His smile fell a little and he unconsciously took a step backwards. Being together or not was something Yuta didn’t want to think about. It was pretty cowardly of him, but all of it was really complicated. He couldn’t just tell him ‘hey let’s date and have fun’. It was not how things worked. Of course it crossed his mind and the thought of them together made him feel things he never felt before.

“Uh... I-”

Yuta had honestly no idea how to answer. To be honest there was nothing more he wanted in this moment than saying yes. But it would never work. There were no such things as secrets in an idol’s life. No such thing as love conquers everything. Yet, when he looked at Winwin with his own doubt, he could see _his_ doubts and insecurities as well. But there was also something else. Hopefulness.

Maybe it was stupid, but that was the moment that he realized that Sicheng wanted this as well, fully aware of the possible consequences and hardships. It was not only his own feelings Yuta was dealing with, but also Sicheng’s.

There was no way he could say no and crush every hope the Chinese boy was holding. It wouldn’t be fair, to neither of them. If Sicheng wanted to give it a try, knowing what could come after, he needed to try to trust him. Wasn’t trusting each other the first thing friends and even lovers should do?

“Y-yes, I think so,” he stuttered out without further thinking. He didn’t regret it at that moment, but the answer lay heavy on his heart.

However, his thoughts got distracted as soon as Sicheng let out a breath of relief and sent him one of his blinding smiles. A shy one, but Yuta couldn’t help but love everything about his smile. When Sicheng smiled, his eyes sparkled and you couldn’t help but stare. It was like his face was made for smiling. He was a true natural beauty and anyone who tried to deny it was either just jealous or blind.

Suddenly Sicheng laid a hand against his hip and Yuta blinked once before looking at the hand. When he looked up again, Sicheng’s face was a lot closer. “I’m really glad," the Chinese boy half whispered and then without warning, and to Yuta’s shock, Winwin placed his lips against his own.

Yuta gasped at the contact and couldn’t move. His body and mind were put to a full stop, except for his eyes that fluttered closed. His skin tingled and everything inside of him felt warm.

Then Sicheng drew back and Yuta opened his eyes slowly. He knew his cheeks were red, he could feel them burn. Winwin looked a bit confused, probably because of the lack of action from Yuta’s part.

“Hyung?”

“I-” Yuta started, but then he bit his lip softly and with one hand he took a hold of Sicheng’s shirt and the other hand went to caress his face. He stepped a bit closer and his eyes darted from Sicheng’s eyes to his lips and back.

“Do that again please,” he breathed out as if talking out loud would ruin the moment.

Sicheng stared at him intensely and gave a barely noticeable nod before closing the distance once again and pressing his lips against Yuta’s, a bit firmer than the previous time.

All Yuta could think about was Sicheng when their mouths moved together softly; his lips, his hands, on his hip and around his waist, his breathing. Everything felt so right. He softly nudged his tongue against Sicheng’s lips and the latter opened his mouth instinctively so that their tongues could meet. Yuta’s heart skipped a few beats when it happened and the fluttering feeling in his chest had never been that intense. Not even at the events of yesterday. Not when he was crushing on Taeyong

He moved his arms around Sicheng’s neck and went through his black strands with his fingers. In return Winwin pulled him closer by his waist until their bodies were flush against each other. Their kiss stayed slow and sensual, yet intense. It was different from last night, since there was no direct lust. It wasn’t desperate, it wasn’t hard and messy. It was deep and more lovingly and it made Yuta dizzy. The way Sicheng kissed him was sexy in all ways.

Eventually lack of air made Yuta draw back from Sicheng’s lips slowly. His lips were wet with saliva and he found himself panting. He wasn’t the only one, because he heard Sicheng breathing heavily as well. God it felt so good to be kissed liked that. Yuta brought his arms down so they were lying against Sicheng’s chest. The hands on his waist didn’t move though, so they just stayed like that for a moment enjoying each other’s company.

“Please tell me I wasn’t your first kiss,” Yuta almost whined. Even yesterday the way Sicheng kissed him was nothing like a beginner.

“You were not,” Sicheng answered truthfully. But he had one eyebrow raised in confusion at his question.

“Good,” Yuta said and patted the Chinese boy’s chest, “Because no one can be that talented at kissing without some experience.”

It seemed like Sicheng understood, because he flashed him a quick smile. “You are not bad yourself, Yuta Hyung.”

Yuta grinned at him cockily and pulled at Sicheng’s shirt so their faces were only inches away. He breathed out right onto his lips.

“Oh I know”

 And before Winwin could lean in to kiss him again he added, while pushing him away softly. “But, don't think you can always have it your way.” And he poked his chest with a finger. “got it?”

“My way?” Sicheng asked in confusion.

“Let me explain better." And he brought his mouth to Sicheng's ear. "I loved the way you made me feel last night, but I want to fuck you too.” He drew back again and couldn't help but feel a little smug when he noticed that Sicheng’s face was slightly red and his mouth was o-shaped. It made him laugh.

“But it felt good like this, right?” Sicheng asked after thinking for a second.

Yuta blinked a few times at his words. “Well yes, but-“

“I just…” and Sicheng seemed to search for the right words in his head. “It felt uh… right this way, I thought. If we both feel good, then that is most important.” He removed his hands from Yuta’s waist and he scratched behind his ear. He shot Yuta a smile then. “But we can-“

Yuta interrupted him with a smile of his own. “No no you’re right Winwinnie” and he tucked a strand of hair behind Sicheng’s ear. “It wasn't criticism, god no. I’m just not used to it, that’s all.” And he honestly wasn’t. When he and Taeyong were roommates they had sex multiple times as well, more as a stress relieving activity than anything else. Well, it was a bit more complicated than that, but that’s not important right now. Back then they switched every time. Yuta thought after those times he knew what he wanted, but the way Sicheng had fucked him was different. It  _felt_ different. It was unexpected how good he felt being at the receiving end. He had loved everything about it. Sicheng was implying that he loved to top and Yuta didn't even know if he minded that much.

"Don't worry about it for now." Yuta added. For now this was okay. It was more than okay.

Yuta grabbed Winwin’s hands and intertwined their fingers. He swung their arms a few times before stilling them again and looking to the ceiling

“Ah honestly, what should I do with you?” Yuta sighed, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. The fluttery feeling in his chest hadn’t died down at all and Sicheng’s hands were so warm and nice to hold.  

“You’re so cute, hyung.”

Yuta fixed his eyes on Winwin again and cocked his head a bit to the side. “Says you.”

A short silence followed.

“I love you.”

And Yuta’s world stopped for a moment at Sicheng’s words. His mouth opened and closed again. And then his heartbeat came back and didn’t stop its fast pace. Those three little words set his whole body on fire and it was like he couldn’t cool down. He took a shaking breath and needed a moment to retake his composure.

He looked Sicheng right in his dark brown eyes and the latter squirmed a bit under his gaze. Then Yuta put a finger to Sicheng’s lips.

“shush, you don’t say _that_ this early in a relationship.” And he winked. In all honesty Yuta was panicking on the inside. The affection he felt for Sicheng was _so_ overwhelming, there was no mistake in that. He just couldn’t get the words over his lips himself. he definitely needed some time. He blushed a little when he said the next words.

“But don’t worry, we will definitely work towards that.”

This time Sicheng caressed his face and he slowly bent forward to place a chaste kiss against Yuta’s lips. It left the Japanese boy breathless.

“Okay. I can live with that.”

Yuta shot him a fond look. “Hm your Korean has really gotten better.” Then he took one of Sicheng’s hands and pulled him towards the door.

“Now let’s go get breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo that's it! If you reached this far, thank you so much for reading! please let me know what you guys think. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm also aware that my writing can be a little all over the place and repetitive, especially in terms of word use. but I hope I can become better at it as I write more:)  
> ~ honEy D


End file.
